


Mercy

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knife Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: When Dean began working with the King of Hell, he knew that fighting between them was inevitable. What he hadn't expected was the effect it would have on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this ask: there's that point in time where dean and crowley aren't exactly friends but they're not enemies either (what would that be season 9?) but they end up fighting and crowley holds a blade to dean's neck and dean gets totally turned on by that but fiercely tries to deny it

Dean knew he probably should have known better. It was just that he had been working with Crowley for a little bit now, and he had started to take things for granted - like the fact that Crowley was one of the most powerful demons out there, and not someone that he should be crossing lightly. So now his back ached from being thrown across the room to be pressed up against the wall. He struggled against his psychic bonds, but was unable to do anything but watch as Crowley approached him, drawing a knife out of his coat.

“Really, squirrel?” Crowley asked as he came to a stop just an inch away, raising the blade to press lightly against Dean’s throat. “How exactly did you think this was going to work out for you?”

“You won’t kill me,” Dean said confidently. “You need me.”

The pressure of the blade increased slightly - not enough to draw blood, but enough that there was no ignoring the danger it posed. But Dean had another problem. 

Why he was getting hard _now_ of all times, he hadn’t the slightest idea… there was no way that _this_ was turning him on. He’d had a knife to his throat many times before, and it had never had this result. The only thing that made this time any different was that it was Crowley, but… no, just no.

“Do I?” Crowley asked, and his voice was definitely not helping matters. “How much do I _really_ need you? I have other options, darling.”

“Bullshit,” Dean muttered.

“Do you _really_ want to test me, Dean?” He leaned in closer, his lips far to close to Dean’s ear. “You’re completely at my mercy right now. Be smart and stand down.”

 _Would if I could,_ Dean thought to himself. This was ridiculous, and it was only getting worse.

“Fine,” he sighed. He might as well alleviate the problem he had control over. “We’ll do things your way.”

“Good.” Crowley took a step back, his gaze traveling over Dean’s form. Dean knew he was screwed the split second before Crowley’s gaze locked on the bulge in his pants, a broad smirk spreading over the demon’s face. “Well.” His gaze snapped back up to meet Dean’s. “Enjoy that, did we?”

“No,” Dean snapped, looking away. Finding that he was able to move again, he shifted slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Suddenly, the knife was under his chin, forcing him to look back at Crowley. He swallowed thickly as he felt his cock twitch. _Shit._

“Oh,” Crowley breathed as the knife trailed down Deans neck and over his chest, causing the hunter to shiver. “I’m going to have fun with this.” 


End file.
